


Flower Girl

by MyOnly



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I'm terrible at tagging, Porn With Plot, Protective Custody, Smut, Two Shot, Violence, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnly/pseuds/MyOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji takes a liking to a market girl who sells sweets and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a popular category, but oh well. I wanted to write this.  
> Also, I made the water of life heal his TB. I don't like the thought of him still having TB and OC kissing him with it.

“Flower Girl” that’s what he called her when he would come by the small stand at the market. He was a carefree individual, one who normally slacked on his duties. It wasn't the flowers that he stopped for however, it was the sweets that she tended to sell. The stand was small and stuck in between two very popular stands, one produce, and the other was fish. Not many had tended to buy fish and flowers, or produce and flowers. The only thing that sold somewhat well was the sweets mostly to the man who frequented the stand on Wednesdays and Saturdays. He adorned the blue coat of Shinsengumi, a police force of Ronin that patrolled the area. 

 

Hana enjoyed when he would come, he was a nice man, though a sarcastic one. He never neglected a fight if the chance came along. The way he threatened them with death and grinned while doing so, it was unnerving. He really enjoyed his job, but it didn't stop her from denying his service though, he was where most of her business came from. 

 

“Hey, Flower girl, do her have any sweets today?” His voice interrupted Hana from her thoughts. “Wait, what am I saying? Of course you do.” He held a closed hand out to her and his hazel eyes flicked from her to his hand. “I’ll take a large bag of sweets.”

 

“Okay-” She held out an open palm and caught the coins that fell from his. The weight felt off today, so she counted the coins; there was more than what he paid for. “You gave me more than you needed to pay.” The man grinned, and dove a hand into the bag of sweets, taking one out and popping it into his mouth.

 

“You look like you need the extra, things must not be so good huh? It looks like I’m your only customer.” He popped a few more sweets in his mouth after he spoke, then turned away with a wave of his hand. She appreciated his kind gesture of extra money, but at the same time it had hurt Hana's pride. He had taken pity on her. It was not something she wanted, but money was money and it was what she needed. 

 

The next Saturday, Okita didn't show up to buy sweets. She had attracted more customers than usual, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't there; but her regular never showed up. The following Wednesday was the same, more customers, but once again, Okita never showed. He had grown on her, his snide remarks at first were aggravating. Then he gave her a nickname, it was befitting of her stand and by her birth name, Hana. He asked a lot of questions when he would stop by, where she came from, what did she enjoy doing, just simple small talk. But the more he had called her by the nickname, the more she liked it.

 

Weeks and months had passed since her had seen him last. The warm spring air had brought on a hot and humid summer. Maybe he had found a new sweet stand, one that sold cool treats, that was the best assumption her came up with. The other was not so great, and it was the most likely one. He had died in battle. Her heard rumors of the Shinsengumi at the Ikeda inn, and the battle at the bridge. Those both occurred shortly after the last time her saw him. 

 

“Flower girl?” A male’s voice interrupted Hana’s thoughts and her eyes shot up to the person at the stand. A blue robe, but their hair was much darker and much shorter. His voice was gruff, but his demeanor was calm. 

 

“Are her a friend of Okita’s?” He was the only one to call her that, and the fact that this man was Shinsengumi, he had to know Okita. Hana crossed her fingers in hopes of good news, anything would be better than death.

 

“Ah, yes. Pardon me for not introducing myself. You can call me Kondou, I’m here on behalf of Okita. He apologizes for not buying your sweets. He’s sick, so he’s been resting these past few weeks.” The man calling himself Kondou smiled politely. He felt bad for leaving the girl in the dark about some of his condition. She seemed to care for Okita, and was genuinely concerned for him. “We placed Okita on night patrol recently, it’s much easier to do those rounds than during the day. He requested to see you in the next week on Wednesday night at around ten. He said to meet him at that Inn.” Kondou pointed across the street to the small building, then with his other hand, he reached into his pocket. “Also, I’d like a large bag of sweets, Okita’s been bothering me to get some.” He handed her the coin and she gave him an extra large bag. Hana bowed as the man left, and once he was out of sight, she smiled excitedly. Okita was alive, and he had requested to see her personally.

* * *

 

Her eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall of the inn. Two more hours until she were to meet Okita. What would he say? Would he proclaim his undying love for her? No, that was childish. After all, she barely knew the man, he was just somebody who frequented her shop. He was most likely going to apologize to her, then leave. Hana hoped that it would be more than that. She had dressed up for the occasion, donning a cream colored kimono and her hair put up.

 

Hana waited patiently at the restaurant in the inn for Okita to show up. Her eyes would dart over to the clock, and before she knew it, it was quarter to ten. Screaming erupted from the streets and the patrons of the inn retreated back to their rooms. 

 

“It’s Okita of the Shinsengumi!” A man’s shriek could be heard from the inside of the inn. Without thinking, Hana dashed out of the building and onto the streets. Bodies of dead Satsuma littered the ground, and a man who she presumed was Okita held a twisted grin as he lunged for another warrior. His movements were lightning, a blur of silver and snowy white while slaughtering Satsuma. 

 

The man was not Okita, his hair was the color of fresh fallen snow, and his eyes were the color of blood. They were the same color that dyed his clothes. The man’s gaze turned its attention towards her terrified form. She was huddled against the inn sign. Hana's body shook, but was frozen on the spot by his gaze. 

 

“Why are you watching me?” He stalked up to her while sheathing the bloodied sword back in its scabbard. 

 

“I thought you were in danger…” Hana squeaked. Okita towered over her small figure, his look was evil, unlike anything she had ever seen.

 

“If you tell anybody about what you have seen tonight, I will kill you. You got that? Exactly what I did to those Satsuma lying on the street there.” He scared her. Everything she thought she knew about this man was a lie. Okita was not the fun loving man she assumed he was. He was a murderer. He enjoyed killing, and that was all he was good for. 

 

“I won’t.. I promise.” Her voice was feeble. Her mouth would stay shut, her word was her life. “I’m sorry… I won’t ever see you again, you won’t exist for me anymore. This never happened. I’m sorry for everything Okita…” Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, and the man before her had the urge to wipe her tears away. He wouldn’t dare touch her, not after what he had just said to the girl.

 

Things had not gone the way Okita had planned for that night. He wanted to have a peaceful dinner with Hana, apologize for not buying her sweets and disappearing. It had all taken a turn for the worse, he threatened her life after she had seen him slaughter a dozen Satsuma men. She had seen him as a fury, a man made demon that was created for war. He had made a huge mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

The following nights blurred together. Okita patrolled the streets of Kyoto, but slacked off more than usual. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t shake off the look Hana had given him that night. If only he had been more careful. If only he had some control over himself. At first, becoming a fury had its benefits. His illness had been cured and he was able to join the fights again. Then he realized the side effects. Unable to endure sunlight, a constant lust for blood, and an uncontrollable need to kill. He couldn’t get a grip on himself when he was fighting. Blind with power and rage, he had scared off his flower girl.

 

Why did he call her his? Okita seemed to dwell on that. Was is because she sold flowers? Or her name, which literally meant ‘flower’? It was more the fact that she was delicate like a flower. She had a certain atmosphere are her, serenity. The man barely knew her, yet he was so captivated by her. After what he had done, it was likely that he would never see her again. 

 

A month had passed and Okita resumed to his normal schedule. He couldn't lie, her face would haunt his dreams. A look of real horror, as if she was staring at a monster. He sat on a bench and stared down at his hands. Maybe drinking the water if life made him a monster, he was already enamored with the fact of killing, but killing like that? He would have never thought of that. 

 

“Souji, do you have a minute?” Kondou took a seat next to Okita. “I can’t get your sweets, the girl closed her stand. Did her go to meet her? Did something bad happen?” His brows knitted with worry while he spoke. Okita shrugged.

 

“I didn't get a chance to meet her. She probably forgot.” He lied, but Kondou knew better. The Shinsengumi knew about his incident, and Kondou knew that she had been at the wrong place and the wrong time. 

 

“What happened to her Souji?” Kondou’s tone took a more serious turn and Okita had elected to stay silent. “I see… You didn't kill her, I hope.” 

 

“I threatened her life after she saw me kill those men.”

 

“Souji, she has dangerous information. Knowledge of furies, and she is out there, prey for the Imperial Army. What do you think would happen if they found out that she knows of this” Okita again remained silent. “I need to bring her here, and I don’t want you to have any contact with her. Do her understand? No matter how much you want to see her.” Okita clenched his jaw and fists until his knuckles went white. His flower was just out of his reach.

 

* * *

 

 

Hana arrived at the temple the Shinsengumi were staying at. She had been escorted by two men, Hijikata, who was a new face, and Kondou, he seemed trustworthy. At first, she had declined their offer, explaining that she won’t associate with people who are demons and murderers. After much persuasion, she had agreed under the terms that she hear nothing of Okita the monster. Hana wanted nothing to do with the man, after all, he had threatened her very existence.

 

“Are you comfortable?”  Kondou asked when she arrived to her room. It was a small room, a tatami mat in the center with a small bookshelf and table. 

 

“Yes, thank you. I wish to be left alone now.” She bowed curtly, Kondou smiled and closed the screen door. The room was smaller than she was used to, but hopefully she would be going home soon. Somewhere comfortable and away from everybody else. That hope didn't last long and three months had passed before she was able to think. The Shinsengumi gave Hana access to the garden, the only place she found peace. She had gotten to know the Shinsengumi captains, save one.  She knew that a few had night rounds, but she had run into them in the hall and shared a few words. 

 

They all tried to avoid the subject of Okita, but occasionally Sanan would bring up the subject. Each time it would change, first it was how sorry Okita felt. The second time, Sanan said that Okita wanted to see her, but she declined curtly. The third, he said that Okita once again wanted to apologize. Once again, she declined.

 

* * *

 

 

Okita woke in early evening. The sun was sinking down and the air was becoming frigid and when he stepped into the garden, he could see his breath hang in the cool air. As he was making his way to the garden’s center, Hana’s form sitting on the bench made him stop. She looked so peaceful while she held an ink brush in her small hand. The man couldn’t bear it anymore, he had to speak with her. It had been four months since that incident, and had been going out of his way to avoid her for too long. 

 

“Hey Flower Girl.” Okita cooed as he approached her. Hana’s eyes widened in horror and as she jumped up, the ink well spilled all over her cream colored kimono.  

 

“Stay away from me demon! I want nothing to do with you!” She screeched. Okita looked hurt at her insult, but he kept walking towards her. In a rush to leave, the girl stumbled backwards, tripping over rocks that lined the pond and falling back into the water. He had her backed into a corner, one he didn't want her backed in. 

 

“Let me help you up. Give me your hand.” Okita knelt in front of the pond and held his hand out to her. She hesitated and looked deep into his eyes with uncertainty. It was Okita, the one she knew, and the one she cared about. Her hand took his, then her other clasped his hand and pulled towards herself. Okita let out a startled yelp as he toppled into the pond water. 

 

Hana glanced over to the man in the pond next to her, he was soaking wet, and a look of annoyance shown on his face. 

 

“Why do you look so annoyed? I’m the one that got ink all over my kimono, and on top of that, I’m all wet.” Hana bit off at him. Okita stood and clambered out of the water silently, then held his hand out for her once more. 

 

“Just get yourself out of the pond. You look like an idiot.” This time she took his hand and he pulled the girl out of the water. “Don’t complain about what I’m going to do, you’ll attract attention.” Hana looked as if she were to protest, but before she was able to, Okita swept the girl off of her feet and into a bridal style hold. 

 

“Just take me back to my room. I want to get into dry clothes before I get sick.” She muttered into his chest. Luckily her room was not far off, only a few feet away. Okita set her down on her feet, then went over to her new chest that had her clothes in it. 

 

“Here, put this on.” He handed her a kimono that was recently bought for her. The girl took it, then stared at him.

 

“Turn around or leave the room. It’s indecent for a man to watch a girl change her clothes.” 

 

“Are you nervous that I’d force myself on you?” Okita raised a brow and Hana went silent. He hit it spot on, she was still scared of him. He couldn’t blame her after what he had done and said. With a sigh, he turned his body around so she could change her clothes. 

 

Hana stripped from her sopping wet Kimono and set it gingerly on the floor of the room. She too had turned the other way so she’d face away from the man in her room. 

 

“You’re beautiful you know, flower girl.” The man’s voice startled her, and what startled her more was his words. She spun on her heel to face him out of anger, but then realized her mistake. Okita had turned around, and he got an eye full of her stark nakedness. “Even more so from the front.” He sneered and Hana dropped her body to the floor. She reached for the nearest blanket and wrapped it around herself. 

 

“C-can you just leave? This is not okay!” Hana braced herself for the tears she knew would come. A devilish grin spread across Okita’s face and he walked up to her form huddled into the blanket. 

 

“I don’t think Hijikata would appreciate me walking through the dorms with my clothes dripping all over the floor. Why don’t you let me stay here? I can keep you company.” His voice grew a sultry edge to it and caused a deep blush to show on the girl’s face. Finally he sat down on the floor next to Hana. They both sat in silence, her not knowing what to say, and him content being by her. 

 

“Okita?” Hana asked tentatively, not wanting to annoy him with her sudden question. “Why are you coming to talk to me now?” She clenched the blanket around her shoulders, then looked over at the man who was still clothed and soaking wet. 

 

“I felt like I could tease you a little, pick on you maybe. You’re not as tough as you think, so I can pick on you.” He his hand moved to rest on her wet hair and Hana flinched under his touch. She was admittedly still afraid of Okita. His words had held meaning to them when he had threatened her, and that is what frightened her the most. “I’m going to strip.” The brunette announced, hoping to get a rise out of the girl. She did not disappoint either; Hana’s cheeks flushed a red and her eyes focused their gaze onto the floor. 

 

“D-do as you wish..” Her voice was barely above a whisper when she replied. Okita’s chest rumbled as he laughed. This girl would not stop throwing him mixed signals. She shifted uneasily when he peeled the hakama off of his arms and pulled it completely down. “There’s another blanket folded near the chest, please use it.” 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see what a man looks like? I wouldn’t disappoint.” He teased. Hana could feel her entire body heating up, even in places she did not want to admit. “I mean, I've already got you wet, so what’s stopping me? A man and a woman alone in a room… anything could happen.” He chuckled again while getting the blanket. She could feel the back of her neck bristle as he finished talking. With everything she could muster, the girl willed herself not to respond. Turning herself around so Okita could finish stripping from his clothes, she let go of the breath she did not know she was still holding. He was a very bold man, even if he was joking, the jokes were very bold. Hana started to think, what if he did mean what he had said? It was very possible.

 

Once he was finished, Okita sat back down next to Hana. She didn't dare make eye contact with him, nor did she speak to him. The tension crackled in the air as the two sat in complete silence. 

 

“Flower girl, what is your full name?” Okita broke the silence this time. He asked one of the questions he normally did when he would visit her stand. Hana was taken aback by his question, but she decided to answer it.

 

“Saito Hana, Hana meaning Flower and Saito using the characters ‘purification’ and ‘wisteria’. So I guess you’re right to call me-“ 

 

“Your last name is Saito?!” Okita exclaimed as he interrupted her speech. “Are you related to Saito Hajime?” His eyes were wide and suddenly very interested in what she had to say. 

 

“I’ve never heard of him before, I come from the North, Ezo.” She replied.

 

“Oh, then how did you end up here?” 

 

“I was married off to a man when I was sixteen. We lived in a small village just west of Kyoto. He was a good man, but the marriage was forced on both ends.” 

 

“Did he not find you attractive?”

 

“Well no, but he loved another woman…”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She had died of a heart complication. She was a beautiful girl, but she was always weak. He refused to touch me, and we slept in separate rooms. He passed from grief not long after, so I live by myself.” 

 

“Such a shame for a man who was wed to such a beautiful woman and not touch her. Yet, that does mean you are still pure.” Okita heaved a heavy sigh. Hana's face flushed a deep red at his comment and she turned away in embarrassment. “What? I was just telling the truth. Is there any harm in that? You are a beautiful woman Hana.” 

 

“Okita… I-“ She was silenced by him. He had pressed his lips to hers and captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss. The blanket fell down his back and pooled around his hips. His bare chest moved against hers and pushed her back against the floor. Hana released the blanket wrapped around her body in the heat of the kiss. When they pulled away to breathe, Okita gazed down at her naked body. He then lowed his head to kiss her exposed neck.

 

“Call me ‘Souji’-” He nipped at her soft skin, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. “-just for the night, my dear flower girl.” Another nip at her neck, this time it lingered longer. When he pulled away, a red mark was left behind on her neck. 

 

“Souji…” Hana breathed out as his kisses passed down her collarbone. 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed before planting his lips on her nipple. Hana started to cry out, then Okita pressed his hand to her mouth to keep her noises down. Never before had she felt that sort of feeling. Sure she had gotten curious and experimented with herself. This feeling of pleasure was nothing compared to that. He removed his hand from her mouth and pulled away from her nipple. “Will you be quiet? I can’t have you waking up everybody in Kyoto.” 

 

“Souji…” Hana panted. Her chest heaved and sweat was starting to bead on her skin. 

 

“Yes flower girl?” He gazed down at her with soft emerald eyes. He brushed her raven colored hair out of her face and smiled down at her. 

 

“I can’t do this… We can’t do this… It’s not right.” She spoke in almost a whisper and it took a moment for Okita to process what she had just said. Once he had, his smile twisted into an annoyed frown and he got off of Hana. 

 

“I see.” Was all he said before he grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around his waist, and promptly left the room. Hana didn’t dare look at him, she was far too embarrassed and ashamed of herself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The birds singing outside of the room woke Hana the next morning. Much to her surprise, her kimono and Okita’s were missing. On top of that, she was dressed in a new one. This kimono was a light baby blue with flower patterns embroidered on them. She was also covered in both blankets, hers and the one Okita had taken from the room. 

 

Only one person would have had the guts to put clothes on her. It surprised her that she didn’t wake when her did, given she could be a light sleeper at times. 

 

Hana stood slowly and rubbed her eyes. Once she had slipped her indoor shoes on, she made her way to the meeting room. It was the same room that the captains had their meetings in, so she had to be cautious about walking in. 

 

“Good morning Miss Saito.” Kondou bowed as she entered the meeting room. When addressed by her last name, she could see the captain Saito avert his gaze. Since she had revealed her surname, a couple of the other captains had teased him. He was sometimes referred to as a ‘she’ and Hana was sure he disliked her because of that. 

 

“Good morning Kondou.” She bowed in return. 

 

“You look nice today Hana! I’m surprised to see you wearing that.” Sano commented when she was finished speaking to Kondou. Hana cocked her head in confusion and the redhead chuckled. “You do know who got that for you right?” 

 

“N-no, I don’t believe I do…” She replied. She had an idea that she was certain of who it was. The question was asked to validate what she was thinking.

 

“Souji picked it out a week or so ago. He thought that it would look cute on you.” Sano chuckled again, then looked her up and down. “He was right about that. You look pretty cute. I might steal you away for myself.” The room went silent with his comment. The other men shifted in their seat. Hijikata focused on his meal, Saito still refused to look at her, and the rest didn’t speak. Sano realized his and apologized with a red face. 

 

The rest of the morning went smoothly. After breakfast, Hana helped clean up in the kitchen. She then watched the men train in the courtyard. In the middle of training some men started talking amongst themselves and pointing at Hana. Hijikata was quick to reprimand them and put them on cleaning duty. 

 

During the afternoon, she joined Saito on one of his rounds at the market. A few of the people she had known gave her smiles and beckoned her over to their stands. She ended up buying a bag of sweets for Souji out of curtosey.

 

“Saito?” Hana asked. It had felt weird to address him with the same last name at first, but slowly, she had gotten used to it. He turned his attention towards her.

 

“Yes, what is it?” He asked in his usual tone. Hana fidgeted nervously next to him while trying to figure out how to word her next question.

 

“You don’t hate me, do you? I know that you get made fun of because we share the last name.” She asked quietly. Saito was quiet for a moment as he tried to word his answer. 

 

“No.” Was all he replied. A dead end conversation. Hana sighed and stared ahead as they walked. “Do you like that kimono?” He decided to ask a question. Saito could tell that she wanted to talk, but didn’t know how to approach him. 

 

“It’s pretty… but, I have mixed feelings about wearing it.” 

 

“Is it because Souji picked it out for you?” 

 

“N-no!” She responded immediately. “Well… yes.. It’s just that it’s too much.. He didn’t need to go this far to buy me something this nice…” She spoke softly again. “You won’t tell Okita, will you?” 

 

“I have no intentions to do so.” 

 

“Oh thank the Gods…” She now sighed in relief. 

 

“Souji is rather fond of you. I noticed that he stops in front of your room sometimes. He looks like he wants to talk to you, but always gives up.” 

 

“Does he really? I didn’t know he did that.” Hana was taken aback by this knowledge. She knew Okita felt something for her, but to find out that he even gets nervous, that made her giggle. “I always thought he was a sarcastic asshole, excuse my language.” 

 

“He’s not.” Saito admitted. The rest of their walk was peaceful as they enjoyed the autumn evening walk. Once they got back to the temple, Hana was left alone again. She knew the night rounds would start soon and Okita would be prowling around. Hana tried to go back to her room unseen, but luck was not on her side.

 

“My, you look cute today.” A familiar voice called out to her. “I wonder where you got that?” He smiled wryly while walking up to greet her.

 

“You’re a fox, you know that? You sneak around here and expect to get a rise from everybody.” Hana snapped at him. She tried to put on an angry face, but once he got closer she lost her composure and succumbed to embarrassment. 

 

“Does that mean I’m handsome? I know I’m good looking, but I didn’t know I was THAT good looking.” Okita chuckled and leaned on his elbow that was pressed against the wall. “Do you like the kimono though? I thought you might look nice in it.”

 

“You’re not funny Okita. But, yes, I do like it… it’s comfortable.” 

 

“Comfortable? Not pretty?”

 

“I mean, it is pretty too! I like it a lot.”

 

“You look really nice in it. Plain white isn’t the color for you. Light blue is.”

 

“I like white… but if you like this color, I guess I do too..”

 

“You guess? Geez… women are so hard to impress.” Okita rolled his eyes. “It’s not too much, is it?” 

 

“No, not at all!” Hana lied. Okita cleared his throat.

 

“You don’t need to lie. It is too much, I knew it. Women are so ungrateful.” He pulled away from the wall and looked as if he were to leave. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Hana blurted out in an attempt to keep him from leaving. “I really really like it… but did you HAVE to dress me while I was asleep?” 

 

“What if one of the other captains came in while you were sleeping naked? That would not go well. Especially since that’s only for me to see.” Okita took a step closer to Hana when he spoke the last sentence. Her face flushed ten shades of red; her thoughts drifted to what transpired between them the previous night.

 

“I guess.” Was all she replied with. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they tried to find the right words to say.

 

“Why don’t you come on my rounds with me tonight? I could take you to that restaurant I wanted to awhile ago.” Okita offered in hopes that she would accept. 

 

“Sure, I’m not doing anything except returning to my room. I could always skip that and go with you.” Hana shrugged. Maybe it would be good for the two of them to spend time together. There was something between the two, something that could use nurturing.

 

“Great! Let’s go.” A grin spread across his face and Okita grabbed Hana’s hand. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how do you like this place?” Okita asked when they sat down at the table. “You like sushi, right? Because that’s what we’re getting.” You simply nodded. The waitress came by shortly and Okita ordered for the both of you, though he didn’t get much. She presumed he wasn’t very hungry, or he didn’t want to spend more money. Okita looked around the restaurant as if he was looking for somebody or something. The food arrived and it elicited a soft groan from her. It had been some time since you had eaten and the food looked so delectable. She held the chopsticks in one hand and brought a piece to her mouth. The flavors melded together and caused a breathy sigh to leave her lips. 

 

“Is it delicious? You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Okita’s teasing voice brought you back from your enjoyment of the food. He was visibly staring, watching you eat. His emerald eyes held a spark and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

 

“Y-you don’t need watch me eat!” Hana exclaimed a little too loudly. A few heads turned their way, but upon recognizing the blue coat, they turned back to their tables. 

 

“Why not? You look so cute when you do it. Especially since you seem to be enjoying it.” Okita replied with his usual fox grin. 

 

“It’s embarrassing though, and it makes me nervous. I don’t like being watched when I eat.” She turned her head away from him in attempts to hide her blush. 

 

“Oh now you’re blushing, that’s even cuter.” Okita let a genuine smile show on his face and he stopped staring at Hana. 

 

Once they finished eating, he paid the waitress in full and the two of them walked out onto the streets of Kyoto. 

 

The moon shone brightly in the night sky and the streets ahead of them were bathed in the glow of the moon. 

 

“Thank you for dinner..” Hana paused. “Souji.” She finished. It was not his turn to blush and he averted his gaze.

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Okita murmured. She was far too cute for him right now. He hoped that later, that cuteness could turn into something more beautiful. She hooked her hand around his elbow and the two of them walked in blissful silence. Okita was scanning every dark alley they passed by. Something didn’t feel right to him. It was too quiet tonight, and he knew that this was a calm before a storm. 

 

“Are you okay Souji?” Hana noticed he was worried about something. The way his eyes were searching for something, and how his expression hardened.

 

“Hana, if I tell you to run, run. Got that? I can’t fight if I have to protect you.” At first, Hana thought that Okita was trying to scare her, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. The two kept walking down the seemingly deserted street going towards the temple. Suddenly Okita stopped walking. Hana opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly shushed her. “Something’s coming.” 

 

“Should I run?” She could feel her body start to tremble and Hana tightened her grip on his arm. 

 

“Not yet, you’ll draw attention to yourself. I’ll tell you when you need to run.” Sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching the two. Before Hana could blink, three men stood before her and Okita. 

 

Hana gasped and felt her stomach twist. All three had snow white hair, just like how she had seen Okita. 

 

“W-w-we’re g-going t-to d-die!” The words that came out of her mouth shook as her body did. She had seen what Okita was capable of, and he was facing three men who had the same white hair as him. “D-demons!” Hana cried out and let go  of his arm. She turned to run in the other direction. Her brain was unable to process what her body was doing. Her mind was set in flight mode and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she fled. 

 

“IDIOT!!” Okita screamed. His light brown hair lightened until it shone a brilliant white. He drew one of his swords and one of the men charged at Okita. Saliva flew from the man’s mouth as he cried out for battle. Steel on steel, Okita pushed him back. One of the others stood back, he screams of agony mixed with maniacal laughter. 

 

Faster than lightning, Okita’s sword cut through the first one’s abdomen. Blood spattered on the ground as one half on the man landed in the dirt, and the other landed a ways off from the bottom. The second charged at Okita, but he was ready for him. The Shinsengumi captain dodged the samurai’s sword effortlessly. Within seconds, the second samurai was beheaded. Blood sprayed from his neck as his head hit the ground with a thud. 

 

When he spun around, Okita was unable to find the third samurai. He assumed he ran off, until he heard a shrill screech. 

 

“SOUJI!!!” Hana screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl was backed into a corner, trembling and staring with those horrified eyes. In an instant, he was in front of Hana. His arm thrown out in front of her and his sword pointed at the man.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch her you son of a bitch!” He turned his blade down and sliced through the man’s arm like butter. Then it was turned to the side, cutting the man’s legs clean off. His blade now pointed up, he cut the man’s other arm off. His arms flew off to the sides, spraying the crimson liquid as they flew. For the last and final cut, Okita turned his blade back to how he pointed it. One swift movement was all it took to slice the samurai’s head clean off. The lifeless body fell to the ground. Okita returned his sword to its sheath and let out a slow breath. “Hana…” he breathed her name out without turning to her. 

 

The girl whimpered in response. This time he turned to face her. Blood stained his clothes and was splotched on his face. His hair was still stark white, but his eyes shown a brilliant ice blue. 

 

“Hana, I’m sorry…” He gritted his teeth. Hana didn’t move, only stared up at him with the same expression she had worn that night. This time he reached a hand out to her, but Hana shirked away. Instead of putting his hand on her head like he intended, Okita pulled her body against his in a tight embrace. “Did I scare you?” His tone was unusually soft and it almost felt comforting. “I didn’t want you to see me like this again… Don’t worry, I’m not going to threaten you.” He chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his torso and started to sob. 

 

“I was so scared Souji… I didn’t wait for you to tell me when to run! I’m sorry!” She sniffled and pulled away. “The kimono’s ruined now… it’s got blood on it..” She whined. Okita went wide eyed for a moment, then let out a hearty laugh. 

 

“Even after I killed those people, you’re worried about the kimono? You sure are strange. If you’re really so upset about it, I’ll get you another. Hell, I’ll get you as many kimonos as you want.”  His other arm wrapped around her body and Okita pulled her into a tight embrace. “Let’s go back to the temple so I can get a bath. I need to get this blood off of me.” 

 

The rest of the walk back was eerily silent. Every few seconds, Hana would check over her shoulder to make sure nothing had followed them.

 

* * *

 

 Hana was the first to bathe, then Okita. When he had dried off, the man started to walk to his room. 

 

“Souji..? Is that you?” Hana had poked her head out of her door when she heard the floor creak. 

 

“Yes flower girl?” Okita responded. He walked over to her with a smile. “Am I allowed in?” 

 

“S-sure…” Hana blushed and stepped aside to let him in, then closed the screen door. “What is it Souji?” 

 

“Hmm..” He looked around the small room. She had a lantern lit and her bed well done. “ Come here Hana.” Hana walked tentatively over to him. Once they were close enough, Okita reached out and clasped a hand to the small of her back and pulled her body against his. “I’d like to finish what we started last night.” Okita’s voice cooed into her ear. No words were spoken by Hana, the only thing that came from her were soft moans as he kissed her neck. 

 

He slid her kimono down her shoulder when his lips started traveling down her neck. She let out another soft moan as she surrendered her body to him. 

 

“Dammit Hana. I need you.” Okita growled and pushed her down onto the bed. His hands pulled at the kimono and he ripped the fabric in two.

 

“S-Souji! You ruined another one!” Hana scolded him in between breaths. 

 

“I told you I’d buy you as many as you wanted. Just let me take you tonight.” Okita’s kisses traveled farther and farther down her belly, and once he had reached her belly button, his hands pulled at her underwear down. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.” He chuckled while looking at her womanhood.

 

“That’s embarrassing Souji!” She yelped as his index finger pushed into her. “S-Souji!!” He took her words as a reward and pushed another finger into her. She squirmed underneath him as he played with her. 

 

“My my, you’re already so wet Hana… I’m going to stop now.” He pulled his fingers out promptly, then brought them up to her mouth. In the heat of the moment, Hana took his fingers into her mouth and licked her juices off. “Mm, that makes me want this even more.” The man stripped his clothes off and discarded them at the side of the mat. “Are you ready for this Hana..?”

 

“Y-yes Souji..” She nodded and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back to her as he lined himself up with her opening. 

 

“I’ll go slow.” Was all he said before his length pushed into her body. Hana let out a loud moan, one that was sure to wake half of the captains. “H-Hana...” Okita moaned into her ear as he started to move his hips. 

 

“It hurts Souji-!” One hand pulled at his damp brown locks and the other clasped onto his back as he moved his hips as gently as he could. 

 

“It’ll feel better. It just hurts for now.” He purred and hoped that would make her feel more reassured. When Hana started to tug harder on his hair and let out soft moans, Okita knew that her pain had ebbed away. His thrusts became faster and her moans became louder. 

 

Hana felt her stomach twist, not in pain, but with intense pleasure. Sweat rolled down the side of her cheek and she turned her head to the side so it would wipe off on the blanket. Okita took that as a hint and he nipped at her neck. 

 

“Oh Souji-!” She cried out and he pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her cries. 

 

“You have to keep it down Hana. You’ll wake up everybody and they’ll come looking for the commotion.” He warned. She simply nodded in response. 

 

“Sorry..” She inhaled sharply when he pulled out quickly. “It just f-feels so good-!” Hana couldn’t contain it and she let out a loud moan when he pushed in quickly. She could feel herself on the edge, her stomach twisting into a tighter knot. 

 

“I’m going to come-!” Okita groaned into her ear and his thrusts became more erratic. Hana could feel herself release as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. That was enough to send him over the edge and he released his seed into her. 

 

“Souji!” She cried again and her nails dug at his back. They stayed in position as both of their orgasms calmed down. Okita’s emerald eyes gazed into Hana’s blue ones and her smiled. If her face could have flushed a deeper red, it would have. “Th-this is embarrassing now…” 

 

“What is? The fact that me and you just had sex?” Okita grinned while he rolled off her and onto the mat. He laid on his back for a moment before he turned onto his side to look at Hana again.

 

“That was my first time…” She refused to look at him out of sheer embarrassment. Okita reached out and turned her face towards his and gave her a chaste kiss to the cheek. 

 

“I know that flower girl, and there will be more of that to come.” He chuckled. “But I’m beat, super tired. Let’s go to sleep now.” He rolled onto his back again.

 

“Sleep sounds good.” Hana agreed and curled up next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer to write than expected.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm taking requests! Check out my Tumblr  
> http://paradise-song.tumblr.com  
> for details on how to submit!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Saito's true last name is not 'Saito', so that's why I decided to give her that.


End file.
